Waking up in the DC Universe
by Jalyn-chan Cutie11
Summary: When two girls from our world are sent to the D.C Universe. New secrets and destinies. The girls discover their inner powers and their true origins.Have a chance to become heroes. But, will they take it or seek a way back to their world:our world. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

" Waking Up in the DC Universe"

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other DC comics characters. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Coupling: Kaldur/OC and slight Wally/ OC.

Author's note: I did post a fanfic like this before. But, deleted it...cause honesty. I didn't know what the hell was I doing. But, now I'm back( with the vengeance). So, if it sounds familiar. You probably read it before I deleted it.

* * *

Chapter One:" HA! TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!"

" Kaldur is the sexiest bitch in the whole fucking DC Universe", Rose said dazing over her best friend's Young Justice poster of a shirt-less Aqualad.

Karlyn, the best friend of the girl fangirling over her Aqualad poster. Lowered the book her was reading from her face and let her golden-brown eyes focus on Rose.

"Rose stop molesting over my Aqualad poster with our eyes, before you get drool all over my new Kid Flash bed sheets'

Rose turned her attention to her friend pouting," I wasn't molesting him. I was just admiring his leadership and his great body-figure.

Karlyn rolled her eyes at her friend's replied as she turned her attention back to her book.

Rose plopped down on her friend's bed, lying on her back. Looking up at the ceiling.

"Ugh...", Rose sighed deeply with eyes focused on Karlyn. The pale skinned girl's amber eyes roamed her friend room looking for something to do. When nothing in the room caught her attention, she focused back on her friend. Who was ignoring her in favor of reading a book based on..." Geometry?", Rose read out loud.

"You're reading a book about Geometry?", Rose said louder sitting up on the bed, with arms crossed over her chest," Seriously?"

Karlyn lowered the book and closed it, using her Kid Flash bookmark as ...a well a bookmark.

Karlyn leaned back against her big comfy black computer chair.

" Do we have a problem?", Karlyn replied nonchalantly to her friend.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her friend," Yes, Karlyn", Rose shoot at her friend raising her voice," Yes we do have a problem. Why are you reading that boring book? When, you can talk to your awesome best friend", Rose said with hands on her hips.

"Pft, all you're going to do to talk about Aqualad ad how hot is he is", Karlyn said in annoyance.

Rose's blood rushed to her cheeks. Karlyn knew her too well.

"Well, I don't said anything about you, when you're rumbling on about the Flash series and how awesome all the Flashs are?", Rose shoot back at her friend, who just rolled her eyes at Rose's (adorable) antics.

" Whatever you, say Aqua-girl", Karlyn said putting her book on her computer desk.

"Right back at ya, Flash-girl", Rose teased.

Karlyn heaved at her friend's teasing as her ebony skinned cheek flushed at her fangirl nickname.

" Karlyn,... don't you think it would be awesome to be in the DC Universe. I mean think about. We would possible be most likely to meant our heroes face to face", Rose said as she begin to slowly daydream about 'her' Kaldur.

Karlyn sighed," Yea, I guess it would be awesome to have an chance to meet our heroes in person. But, don't you think the DC Universe would be more dangerous than our own.

Rose snapped out her Aqualad fantasy to ponder on her friend's really true subject.

Sure, they had the benefit of living in the same universe as their heroes, But, at what cost?

Being put in danger by insane and moral-less villains, if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The thought of that made Rose's stomach turn in discomfort.

" You're right that would be danger", Rose agreed with Karlyn.

" But, still Karlyn you have to admit that living that universe would still be cool", Rose said shrugged her shoulder.

Karlyn's brow eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

" Oh, who care about living there? It's not like they're real", Karlyn said crossing her arms across her chest.

Rose gasped and just stared at her friend in disbelief.

"What? It's true", Karlyn said with great annoyance that Rose's reaction.

"No, Karlyn. You're wrong, they do exist. They just live in another Universe", Rose said in defense.

" Rose, you can't be serious", Karlyn said in some annoyance lace in her words.

" Karlyn, I'm dead serious. I believe some where out there in a universe. There is really a Justice League. Out there saving people and balancing the world"

" Rose get real! There is no way in hell there are grown people in tights,flying and running around and saving the world"

" There are too!", Rose pouted childishly.

" Ha! I'll believe it when it see it!", Karlyn taunted her friend as her got up to turn on her TV ,when she reached out to push the power button.

It turned on by itself.

Karlyn backed away as it started to rapidly turn channels, full with D.C Universe heroes. Movies, old shows, pictures of comic books, until it landed on 2011 Young Justice.

"Karlyn ", Rose said quickly getting up to hide behind her shorter friend," I'm scared",she finished

Karlyn simply nodded her head swallowed hard, silently agreeing with her friend.

Karlyn eyed the T.V.

_TV:" Young Justice, a program created to train and strengthen the future heroes of tomorrow: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and others will face-"_

Karlyn reached out slowly to the T.V when suddenly it turned it self off.

Karlyn and Rose looked at the T.V, not sure to be either calm or creaked out before the strange antics'of the T.V.

They both jumped when the T.V started to flicker on and off at a very rapid pace two the point it started to smoking and shut down completely.

" You think it's ove-"

Then a huge blinding white flash of light filled the room and disappeared and along with the light the two girls in the bedroom and their backpacks with them.

* * *

In the D.C Universe

Date: March 21,2011

Time:9:00 am

Place: Mount. Justice

All the members of Young Justice were in the lounging room. Bored out of their mind. Flickering through the channels in boredom. Everyone snacks, munching on the food as they looked through the channels trying to find something that could possibly capture their attention. But , there was no such luck.

" Bored", Wally groaned before stuffing his mouth full of chips.

Artemis snorted at Wally statement. Before agreeing was Wally mental.

They had nothing to do:no missions, homework or training to do.

All of them were mental wishing something bad would happen so, they had a mission to do.

Hoping something, for anything to happen.

Well, their wish was about to come true.

Just as they were about to turn the channel for the hundredth time. The T.V turned off all the sudden. Distasteful noises filled the air.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the remote before back to T.V.

He pressed his thumb on the power button. But, the T.V didn't respond. This made Superboy abit upset.

He was about the crush the remote in his hand, when the T.V turned back on.

Showing to two teenage girls around the age of fifteen or sixteen ,none of them never met before.

They in a bed room filled with posters, stickers and stuffed plushies of all of them.

Pictures of the girls and other people flashed rapidly on the T.V. going backwards into time. Showing images and moments of the girls,until they were babies, the T.V shut down completely.

There was a moment of silence. Before Wally broke it.

" Okay, is it just me or that was weird-?"

The T.V turned back on and a flash of blinding white light, consumed the room.

When left the room, there were two unconscious girls laid on the floor with backpacks on the floor beside them.

The teen heroes looked at the two girls, like they were wait for one of only to wake up and greeted followed by an apology for appearing in them lounge.

After, one more moment of silence, Robin get up out of his seat.

"Dude, what are doing?", Wally said shooting up dropping his snacks all over the floor.

" I'll going to call Batman and tell about our...guests", Robin said walking toward the exit the room. Megan flew over to the girls from the couch.

"Be careful Megan, they might be danger", Superboy warning her and the two unknown girls.

Megan closes her eyes and contact to both of the girls brains. Trying to trace any form of a threat. But, doesn't find any.

" They are harmless-",she said before discovering they had a very smart shield protecting a certain part of their brain. Knowledge that was forbidden that to her.

Megan exit their brains, looking at the girls strangely curious.

" Megan are you okay?", Aqualad asked the alien in concern.

Megan nodded,"Yea, it's just there is a part in their mind. It's shield off from the rest of their brain... like it's protect them or 's just...I don't know'

"Okay, are they a threat or not", Wally questioned the green skinned girl.

Megan shyly replied," No, they are harmless on most part and I sense a bit of fear from them. More like confusion", Megan explained.

" So, they're not a threat?", Artemis asked impatiently.

"No, they are not", was Megan final answer.

Robin came back into the lounge.

" Batman is coming. He wants us the put the girl in the also wants us to get in uniform.

All the teens nodded their heads. Showing they understood their commands.

Super boy picked up the ebony skinned girl bridal style as Aqualad did the same with the paled skinned girl , taking them to the medic-area. As everyone else went off to put on their uniform.

Everyone but Megan, who simply morphed her clothes into her uniform. Followed Aqualad and Superboy as they carried the unconscious girls to the medic-area. Where they laid the girls on twin bed across from each other.

" There seem pretty out of it", a voice said from behind the three teens. They all turn to see Wally in his Kid Flash uniform with two backpacks on his back. He put them on the the floor beside the two beds.

"They seem to be fans of Flash and Aquaman", Kid Flash said pointing out the girls' backpacks.

Megan stared at the backpacks for a moment before a image of the girls with the bags revealed through her head. It seemed they were walking home from, for the evening setting in the background.

The ebony skinned girl was carrying the Flash symbolized backpack as the paled girl carried the Aquaman one.

" So, who are you going to dress up as this Halloween, Rose?", the ebony skinned girl asked the paled skinned girl.

" I was thinking, dying my hair blonde and doing Artemis", Rose answered," What about you Karlyn?", Rose questioned her friend.

" I was thinking Miss Martian" Karlyn said smiling.

" AWESOME! Miss Martian and Artemis. Sounds like a plan!", Both the friends laughed. Before the image banished for Megan's mind.

" Their names are Rose and Karlyn",Megan announced suddenly.

The three boys turned their attention to the martian with questioning expressions.

" What?", Robin said appearing in the room Kid Flash jumped slightly. Before glaring at his best friend.

Megan simply turned around to repeat herself.

"Their names. They're Rose and Karlyn", Megan said facing the Boy raised his eyebrow in the a questionable manner.

"How do you know that?", Robin questioned her.

"I connected mental with them. I question now I have limited access to their memories", Megan said before using her telekinesis to place the bags to behind the bed of their proper owner.

" Is their anything else you can access about the girls that could be usefully", Aqualad asked the green girl.

Meg closed her eyes accessing to the two unconscious girl's memories.

She kept on searching until she hit that annoying barrier. Megan was a moment away from breaking it. Until, she realized if she did break the barrier. She could cause a great amount of damage to two innocence girls.

She stopped herself, exiting the girls' memories and opening her eyes.

"No, I can't", Megan said.

By the time Artemis join the group in the medic-area. Fifteen minutes later Batman showed up.

Batman stalked into the area.

Batman made a b-line straight to the two unconscious girls.

"How long have they been like this?", the Dark Knight questioned the group.

" For the whole 30 minutes they popped up here?", Robin asked.

Batman checked their heartbeat and their breathing with caution(never could be too careful). Both of the two girl were from conscious and didn't show any signs of waking up. Batman study to the girls some more for a while. Before getting a finger print along with a blood sample.

" I'll going to look up some information basely these girls. Megan have you connection with them", Batman asked the green girl.

" Yes, I have them are harmless to say the least. Their names are Karlyn and Rose", Megan informed the Knight.

Something rang a bell, when Megan said the girls names.

Batman nodded his head showing he understood.

" I need you all to keep an eye on these girls. I will be back by tomorrow", Batman said getting for complaints to come from teen. But they never came.

Batman raised his masked eyebrow that the group of teen heroes. Who nodded their heads.

Batman looked them for a moment, wait for answer of this odd behavior.

" We're bored, okay. Now go", Wally answered for the group.

With that Batman left as quickly as he came.

* * *

Many hours later...

Time: 10:00 pm

The only Robin and Kid Flash were the teens left in Mount Justice. Still on guard,waiting for the two unconscious girls to turn conscious or something. They were in the living room, watching TV.

" Hey Rob, think two other hot babes will emerge out of the T.V like the ones in TV?", Wally asked the Boy Wonder.

Robin looked at Kid Flash with a raised masked eyebrow.

"What?" Wally questioning Robin's facial expression.

"Wally, their not even conscious yet. Could you at least wait until they are. Give them a fighting chance, you molester", Robin stated.

" Shut up", Wally grumbled in annoyance as Robin smirked and chuckled at Wally reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Medic-Area

Karlyn shifted slightly in the twin bed. Followed by her conscious that suddenly filled her body. Her senses started to come back. She started to beware of her surrounding. One of her senses told her, she was being watched.

Her opened her golden brown eyes to meet a pair of very familiar amber colored eyes.

" Rose?", Karlyn mumbled stretching her lumber limbs.

" Karlyn!", Rose said in a voice of relief," For a moment there I though you were in a coma or", Rose said sitting on the side of her friend's bed.

Karlyn rubbed a tender spot on her head as she sat up. Letting her eyes focus for second. Karlyn's golden orbs scanned the area they were recently in. There place was unique. It looked like a futuristic version of a hospital. The medical items and instruments in the room was advance. Nothing in the room rung a bell.

Until, she looked at the walls. Something was awfully familiar about them.

But, Karlyn couldn't put her finger on it.

Not until the door begin to creak open revealing to people that both Rose and Karlyn could recognized from a mile a way.

" Hey", Robin greeted the girls.

" Took you two long enough to wake up", Kid Flash greeted the girls with a smirk.

There was a moment for silence...Before the silence was broken by Rose with one sentence.

" HA! TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other DC comics characters. Just borrowing them. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

* * *

Chapter Two:" A Tour of Mount Justice and The Blood Test"

Karlyn studied the two boys that just entered to room. No way, the DC Universe was based on fictional characters in a fictional world. This no way in hell that the two boys she was looking at couldn't possibly the real thing. Maybe their were a couple of boys cosplaying.

Karlyn narrowed her eyes at the boys. When suddenly the red head disappeared and reappeared in front of Karlyn in the matter of a second with narrowed eyes. Karlyn eyes widen. Replaying what she just seen in her head.

"Did he just...? No way", I mental told myself.

But,he did.

Either Rose and I are in the DC Universe or I leaned a little too far back in my computer, and hit my head too hard, resulting in me falling into a deep coma or Rose was playing a massive prank on her.

Karlyn turned her eyes to Rose, who looked more shocked than her.

Rose was good actress, but not that good. Marking off the prank idea.

Okay, so the coma idea, she scanned the area. Everything in the room looked to...um... too real for comfort.

Karlyn thought it through. If she was to have slip into a coma or just simply a sleep.

Don't you think the world of Young Justice would look more like a cartoon-ish.

Karlyn brain wasn't that enlighten in creative section. She was pretty sure if she was to vision living in the DC comic Universe. It was more drawings than reality.

Easily marking off the coma idea. So, was left one and final truth.

Karlyn slowly turned her attention back to the narrowed eyed Kid Flash.

" So,I really am in DC Universe", she mumbled lowly with a blank expression, her eyes were giving off a 'I am going to die', vibe.

Kid Flash facial expression changed as fast as he eats,"What ?", when he looked into her eyes. The light was dimming and before he knew it, She was passed out.

Rose looked at that best friend then Kid Flash, then back at Karlyn.

" So...", Rose said nervously," What happened?", she asked trying to hide are nervousness.

" We were thought you could possibly tell us, that", Robin said.

Rose turned her attention to the Boy Wonder.

"To tell you the truth I hardly remember", Rose stated honestly. Everything in her thoughts and memories. They were fuzzy for a memories, but was slowly and careful coming back.

" I know it's going to sound weird. But, it's true. You kind of ... um...", Robin was thinking of a san way to. When Kid Flash being Kid Flash just spit out.

" You and your friend there morphed out of our T.V",he said it like it make perfect senses.

Robin shot a the Batglare in the direction of the speedster. Who was ignoring him in favor of putting his attention into a confused Rose.

" Morphed... out of your T.V?", Rose mumbled in confusion, before it hit her.

The last thing she remember before waking up here is, they were in Karlyn's bedroom...the T.V acting strange follow by a blinding bright light that felt like it was swallowing them whole...OH MY GOSH! That explains in a weird way they got here.

But, the only thing that was bothering the paled skinned girl was why?

Her was in the middle of thinking through things.

When, Karlyn popped up out of no where. Her eyes scanned the room huffing in distaste.

" So, this is really happening", Karlyn said, figuring the soon she comes to terms with this. The sooner she could take back her sanity. That was with slowly beginning to break in two.

" Get the hold of yourself, girl. Calm down", she thought in panic. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to the owner of the hand. Rose was smiling warmly down at her.

Comforting her with this feeling. That no matter what was going to happen. She was going to always be by her side.

Quickly without a second thought Karlyn wrapped her arms around her friend. Taken back be her friend's odd action. She hugged her back.

They stayed like that for at Robin and Kid Flash in the room.

The two proteges could clearly tell the girls were extremely close and was going through some sort of crisis.

Robin walked over to the pair of girls. Putting a gently hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose jumped slightly, before looking up at the Boy Wonder. Who was smiling?

"Sorry to be a bother. But, after this. Would you two like a tour around here?", he asked the two girls.

Rose simply smiled," Sure sounds like fun, right Karlyn?", Rose looking down at Karlyn, who had her face buried in her chest. Karlyn looked up a Rose, before trying her glance to the Boy Wonder.

Robin could see the wetness around the ebony girl's eyes. Confirming she was crying.

Karlyn nodded her head, curving her lips in a small smile.

" Sure, sounds great", she said nicely.

Karlyn knew that she had to suck it up, sooner or later. So, figuring her was going to be here for sometime. She should start sucking it up now.

* * *

Date: March 21,2011

Time:10:58 p.m.

Place:Gotham City at The Batcave

Bruce stare at the screen in curious. He put the blood sample of the girls in the system. Yet, no profile based on the girls popped up. He tried a few more times. He searched up any possible family. Nothing still popped up. He tried everything and anything on the girls' , nothing popped up on the girls. He looked at his search engine, seeing he had it set on civilian/ criminal mode.

This put him to ease abit. The girls were most likely good news than bad news . But, maybe these girls are lost relative to one of the many heroes out there. He switched his engine to heroes.

He test the girls' DNA one more time.

Nothing came up on Karlyn . But, something did pop up for Rose...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mount. Justice...

"Here is my favorite part of the Mountain: The Kitchen", Kid Flash announced to the two girls. Karlyn smiled humored by the speedster.

Rose smiled deviously of that her before pushing her friend, making her tipped, she was about face-plant on the fall. But, as planned by Rose, Karlyn ended up in Kid Flash arms.

" Hey, be careful", he said gently helping the girl stand up on her feet.

"Um, thanks", Karlyn said, holding back her blush the best she could(she failed at the task though).

Karlyn hit her best friend's arm as she walked by. Rose giggled in delight.

Karlyn scolded at her friend by continuing to follow their personally tour.

After , touring every room in the mountain, they were allow into.

They ended up in kitchen. The girls was sitting at the diner table from across each other, as the boys were in the kitchen, talking about the matters at hand.

Kid Flash and Robin personally thought Rose and Karlyn was a cool pair of girls. Kid Flash was taking a personally liking to Karlyn. She smiled and laughed at all his goofy and silly opinion and jokes. He honestly felt good that he could make the girl laugh.

Especially seeing her cry like she was scared or something. It was nice to see a smile on her face.

Karlyn was looking down at her hand with a blank expression.

Karlyn was second guessing herself.

Was this really happening to her? Was she really here?

Karlyn looked up at Rose who was looking at her worry.

"Karlyn, you okay?", Rose asked.

"Yea, I'm fine", Karlyn lied. She was fully okay, she was slightly alright. Not okay.

Rose sighed. She knew her friend was lying. She knew the girl ever since they were babies.

" Karlyn, I know you are kind of stressing. Kar-Kar, I promise everything will work out itself", Rose promise her friend, wrapping Karlyn's hand into her's.

Karlyn handle her friend's hand firm in her's.

" Just force on the positives", Rose remind her friend.

Karlyn nodded her head, acknowledging Rose's words. Replaying the words in her head. Over and over again. They slowly calmed and relaxed her.

Robin and Kid Flash came to the table with cups of hot chocolate for both of the girls. Handing it to them careful.

Rose took to hot beverage careful from Kid Flash. But, Karlyn had no problem taking in her beverage. I felt like the cups was still cold to her.

Robin looked at Karlyn curious. Studying the ebony girl. The beverage of steaming hot. You could see the steam coming for the cup.

" Either this girl tolerance for pain or she has some sort of unknown abilities. She took a sip of it like it was nothing.

Robin was going to speak up, when a computer female came on.

"_Recognized: Batman B11"._

"Oh! Batz is here!", Kid Flash said, getting out of of his seat.

"Shall we? Robin and **ladies **?", he said walking out the doors.

The walk from the kitchen to the grotto area. Where Batman awaited at.

" Robin, Kid Flash. I see that our _guests_ have finally awoken", Batman said studying the girls from head to toe.

Then, looked the girls in the eyes.

Approving the blood test was correct on Rose's apart. She had eyes just like her mother.

Then, Karlyn's eyes, Bruce knew those eyes.

_"Bruce hold her!",_ a voice echoed from his past as a young Batman held a baby with bright golden eyes, staring at him. Before she smiled at him with blush fashioning her chubby ebony cheeks.

Batman away from his thoughts to focus on matters at hand.

" Rose and Karlyn, would you mind answering some questions.

.The girls looked at each other before answered in sync,"Not at all".

Batman took in Rose for first.

Asking her questions. If her hair was in her natural color. Her natural eyes color, birthday and other personal questioning related with the questions.

All of her answers matched up with what him found.

" Do you know your birth parents?", Batman questioned, studying her closer than ever.

Rose's amber eyes darken at the question.

"No, I don't know who they are. I was raised up be adopted parents. But, I think of them more of my real parents than anything else.", Rose answered the Bat's question.

She was adopted, so she was really _his_ (not Batman's daughter)daughter.

Dark Knight let the pale girl going after that.

"Rose, you are free to go. Call in Karlyn for me", Batman said before releasing her.

Rose stepped out the room and closed the door behind her.

" Your turn, Kitten", Rose teased Karlyn with her pet name.

* * *

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other DC comic character. I only only original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

* * *

Chapter Three:"Archers, Stars and Aquaman?"

Karlyn quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Batman studied the girl as she stood there. Noting: Physical unique features of her body. The way she stood, her body structure, every single interesting detail.

"Take a seat", Batman motioned to the chair.

Karlyn silently took her seat, looking up at the Bat. Her facial expression was calm. But on the inside her heart was beating faster than the speed on light. You see, Karlyn kindof had a crush on Batman. She had it bad for him. Really bad. So bad she was even embarrassed to tell her best friend about.

" Your name is Karlyn. Do you have a last name?", Batman questioned the girl.

She nodded her head,"Yes, it's Marson", she answered calmly.

"Your birth date?"

"June 11, 1995", she answered.

"So, you're 15 going on 16 in 3month?"

"Yes"

"Are you eyes natural that color?"

"Yes"

"Your hair?"

"Yes it is all natural"

" Do you have any power you know of?"

"Um, no", she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Batman eyed the girl for her sass.

"Sorry", she apologized to the Batman, leaning back into her seat.

Batman stopped eyeing the girl and went back to the questions.

He asked her question after question.

Recording her answers with a recording in his gloves.

"Final question. Do you know your birth parents?"

Karlyn's right hand tighten into a fist.

Batman noted that too.

I was obvious Rose and Karlyn was sensitive when it came to birth parent. Sure they different reactions, by they both tensed to the question.

"No and yes", Karlyn said truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I know their names but, I never met them. My adoptive parent search every part of the world. But, they couldn't locate them or find any possible relatives to them", Karlyn said sighed at the end.

"What are their names?"

" Maya Kyoshi and March Heaten"

Batman eyes widen behind his mask," We are done here you may go".

Karlyn got up and left the room.

Batman left the room as well seconds later.

" Robin and Kid Flash, stay here with them. I have more research to do", The Knight said pasting the group of teenagers.

Both of the boys nodded their head.

When Batman left the boys yawed.

" Sleepy?", Rose said leaning towards the males with hands on her hips.

Robin and Kid Flash said in sync," No".

" We have to watch you two", Robin said limbering up.

"Yea, we don't want you guys getting into something", Kid Flash said.

" So, you're saying you don't trust?", Karlyn said crossing her arms over her chest.

" No, no...I mean we just met you. But, you guys seem trustworthy", Robin said in defence.

"OKay how about we all go to the living room and watch TV", Karlyn offered.

Kid Flash and Robin looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure", Kid Flash said.

With that they made their way to the living room.

* * *

Date:March 22,2011

Time:3:50 AM

Place: Gotham City at The Batcave

Arthur aka Aquaman stood beside Batman, who was sitting in his computer chair.

" Are...are you sure it's her?", Arthur questioned the Bat for about the eighth time.

" Yes, Orin. She is your daughter. She has Sammyth's eyes", Batman said knowing that would shut him up.

Arthur looked down as his hand, where a pink seashell necklace with a red heart shaped seashell locket.

"When, should I go see her?",Arthur said nervously.

"If you really want my opinion",Batman said getting up out of his seat," Soon as possible", he said as he left Aquaman with his thoughts.

Batman zeta beamed himself to the Watchtower.

Karlyn's relatives were going to be hard to find.

He looked up the information on her blood related parents and did a blood test.

She was right they were her birth parents. The couple was heroes that were unforgotten. They gave up their lives to save the earth from darkness.

They last time he seen them alive was when they gave him Karlyn. Telling him to give her to her grandmother.

He followed their directions and did as he was told. On his way of doing this, he heard a loud explosion.

The sound of their death, of willingly sacrificing their lives for over a billions people on earth.

The world will never forget them.

Batman walked past the statues of Maya Kyoshi aka Archertress and March Heaten aka Golden Star.

* * *

_**Flashback...14 years and 5 month ago.** _

_" In Staratdium, Karlyn is a flower that blooms in the dark, harsh and cold season of my planet. Their release light and lead people to a path where shelter and warmth is. My Daughter Karlyn will be that light to the people of the earth. That is why I must go and sacrifice myself, Bruce. Give her to her grandmother. She will transport to another universe", March said looking at baby Karlyn, who was in Batman's arms sleeping ._

_" Bye, Karlyn. My sweet daughter. I wish unto many blessings on you", he said kissing her forehead. Before flying away up into the sky out of sight . _

_ Batman locationed and gave Karlyn to her youthful looking grandmother and long silver hair._

_"Oh, my dearing Karlyn. You must go", she said laying her granddaughter in a transfer pod with another baby already in inside._

_The two slept in there peacefully, comforted be each other's warmth._

_Aquaman stood by the pod. Saying his goodbyes to her daughter._

_" Goodbye, Rose. I wish for your's and Karlyn's safety traveling there and to see you again", Aquaman said, kissing baby Rose's cheek._

_Karlyn shifted in her sleep making a distasteful facial expression._

_ The grandmother picked up Karlyn and brought her over to Batman. Who had a questioning look on his face._

_" Here, hold her", the grandmother told him, handing over Karlyn._

_The baby's eyes opened revealing large golden orbs._

_She silence at the sight of the Batman. Then, smiled up at him, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep._

_"Any last words Bruce?", the grandmother asked the Knight smiling her knowing smile._

_Batman looked down at the baby, sleeping peacefully in his arms._

_"Hope to see you again Karlyn Heaten. You will truefully be a great hero to fight beside", he truthfully, with the genes of her parents. She had no choice . But, to be it._

* * *

Batman sat in the seat of the Justice League computer. It kept tracks of all the the heroes on earth. Kept tabs on what they were doing and such.

Now, you might think with a machine that powerful. It's no problem with getting intact with Karlyn's relatives, right?

**Wrong!**

The Heaten clan has went back on their planet to fight a growing evil emperor that has threaten to take over their home planet.

As for the Kyoshi clan, they disappeared off the map. Possibly changed their names and are hiding in the shadows. Waiting for their last family member to come back.

Batman better start on. This could take a while.

* * *

Date:March 22,2011

Time:11:03 A.M

Place: Mount. Justice

_"Recognized: Miss Martian M09"_

_"Recognized: Superboy S05"_

Megan and Conner enter the mountain. It was completely silent. Then, they heard a high pitch girly scream. Followed by a pixie laughter.

They both raced to the living room. It was dark into with only the light of the big screen T.V on.

Seeing four people sitting there. Robin, Kid Flash and the two girls that morphed from the T.V they were watched a program.

Robin rolling in laughter.

Kid Flash blushed glaring at his best friend. As the two girls look like they were trying not to laugh.

Megan sighed as she calmed down. Superboy looked at the girls curiously. Not sure how to react. He just kept quiet.

Megan entered the room and turned on the light.

Everyone's attention turned to her.(Expect for Kid Flash, who was hiding behind Robin, hiding his face in the cape)

"Good morning everyone. Nice to see the you two are awake finally", she greeted the boys and girls.

"Morning, Miss Martian", Robin greeted her back.

"Good morning beautiful", Kid Flash greeted/ flirted with the Martian.

Rose and Karlyn simply smiled and wave. Not wanting to embarrass themselves in front of two of their favorite heroes.

Karlyn already felt embarrassed about that scene she had in front of Robin and Kid Flash.

"Your names are Rose and Karlyn. Am I correct?", Megan question the girls. Pointing at bpth girls correctly.

The girls looking simply looked at the green skinned girl and nodded their heads.

Megan smiled at the girls as they awkwardly smiled back.

" Oh, this is Superboy", Megan introduce the big hunk of muscle.

He forced his eyes on the girls for a moment. Making complete eye contact with the girls before nodding his face at both of us . Before , he exiting the room.

"Um, Superboy?",Megan aid uneasy.

" Just going to get something to eat", he explained to her continuing down the hallway.

Megan's face light up as an idea hit her.

" I will make breakfast. Pancakes with sausage? How does that sound?", Megan said.

" Awesome", Robin replied

"Great idea,babe?", Kid Flash said.

" Sounds cool", Rose stated truthfully.

" Yea, sounds great", Karlyn said smiling.

With that Megan flew off to the kitchen, preparing the breakfast with Superboy sitting there watching her in interest as he munched on a apple.

Soon, after that is seemed everyone started to pop up.

Everyone, but Aqualad.

Artemis met Rose and Karlyn. She wasn't sure how she felt about them, until she spent a whole hour talking to the girls. The girls was pretty cool. They were very easy to talk to.

"Oh my gosh? Are you serious?", Artemis said in disbelief.

" Dead serious", Rose stated.

" It was the craziest spring break", Karlyn said , before a three of them broke off into laughter.

Everyone was in the kitchen,laughing, talking. When, Aqualad and Aquaman showed up. The room went into dead silence at the sight of the serious League member.

" Um, Rose and Karlyn. I would like to speak with both of you if you may?", he asked bowing slightly.

Both girls looked at each other deciding that this couldn't be good.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice in any form or way. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

* * *

Chapter Four:" Reality hits and it's...too much"

Rose and Karlyn followed Aquaman out of the kitchen. Aqualad came into the kitchen with an unsure expression.

"Woah,what's up with Aquaman?", Kid Flash asked the Atlantean.

"I...I do not know. He would not tell me", he said in wonder.

He was wondering , why Aquaman had that necklace in his hand.

Aquaman showed he the same necklace as he told he of he's daughter that he had to send away in order to keep safe.

Is it possibly one or even both of the girls are his daughter or possible daughter_s_.

* * *

Aquaman lead the girls to a private area. Where he could talk to the possible his daughter and the daughter of his pasted best friend.

Aquaman looked at Rose and instantly knew she was his daughter. She had her mother's eyes,hair,her body figure and nose. She the spitting beautiful image of her mother, Sammyth.

Karlyn looked so much like her father with the lovely mixture of her mother's lovely womanly features. She was the perfect mixture between her hero parents.

He could all point features about Rose, she had features of his , that fit perfectly with her beauty.

"March and Maya, my friends. I wish you were here. This could have been way more easier for all of all if you were here", he thought to himself.

Aquaman took a deep breath.

"Rose and Karlyn...", he started off nervously," There is something extremely important ", he said, laying his eyes upon the girls. They were both staring at him with wonder.

" Rose... you are my daughter", he said to the pale girl. Her amber eyes flicker an emotion that he was not able to read.

She looked at him for a moment in silence.

Not sure to stop or continue this reveal, he decide to continue...

"And Karlyn your parents are dead..."

Both of the girls eyes widen at this new information.

"You're my father...and Karlyn's parents are dead..." Rose said," Are you sure about this? Maybe your confusing us with someone else?'

" Rose you have a birthmark in the shape of a teardrop on the back of your thigh", Aquaman said.

Rose's eyes widen, she never told everyone that, not even Karlyn.

"How did you-"

"Cause you are my daughter..."

"Wait...if you are my father, where's mom?", Rose asked.

"...she's dead", he said silently.

After dwell in that thought, Rose's thought went to Karlyn...

She looked over at her friend to see her staring darky at the floor.

"Karlyn-"

"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE. It makes no logical senses. We are not from here. We are from regular earth! Where everything is normal! Not this!"

"But, Karlyn-"

"Don't but Karlyn me... I'm out of here", she said hurrying out of the room, slamming the door behind herself.

There a silence between the father and daughter in the room.

"Um...Aquaman, I need to go and find Karlyn...so maybe we can talk about this later"

Aquaman nodded his head in agreement.

"Here",Aquaman gave her the shell locket,"This is your's. It was your mother's. She wanted me to gave this to you

Rose looked at the locket and back to Aquaman.

"Thank you", she said before running from to look for Karlyn.

* * *

Karlyn was running to only God know where. All she knew was that she needs to be alone. It was all too much.

Just knowing she belong in this world and not only that. Her parents were dead. It was just too much...TOO MUCH!

"Why? Why me?", she said as she slowly came to a stop. Tears ran down her cheeks as she leaned against a wall.

"How...is this even possible...I...I just can't...", she slide down sat on the floor cry..."Why?...Why me?"

* * *

Rose ran to the kitchen with the seashell locket in hand.

Everyone turned their attention the the pale skinned raven- haired girl.

"Guys, I need your help. Karlyn ran off and I can't find her"

"What? What happen?', Kid Flash asked.

"Karlyn found out her parents are dead", Rose said," And I just found out...I'm...daughter of Aquaman".

The room was silence, taking in the information...

"While, we will find your she get into trouble", Aqualad spoke up,"We must spread out. We'll cover more ground that way"

"Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis. You will search in the second. Superboy and Miss Martian,you will search the third floor. Rose and I will search here on the first floor of the mountain", Aqualad given orders.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Oh and Rose don't worry. We'll find Karlyn", Miss Martian said smiling before flying after Superboy.

* * *

Karlyn sat in place for a moment. Letting her mind wonder...

Karlyn was scared...She was afraid...Afraid of the truth...She was... she was.

She looked out at the light in the hallway before closing her eyes.

Tears made their way down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes.

Before she lost conscious her was a man figure in all red.

Red Tornado scanned the girl. She had features of two dead heroes that he had in his data.

"Golden Star and The Archertess"

The girl had both of this mixed together. Which meant she was...

"Karlyn", Red Tornado said picking up the unconscious girl and carrying her away...

Red Tornado walked down the wall and stopped. Pressing his hand the wall. The Wall pulled up revealing a secret room of some sort. The lights in the room flickered on as he enter it with Karlyn still in his arms.

_"Tornado,when Karlyn returned and she feels lost. Take her here and all her questions shall be answered", Maya said walking past him with a tear rolling down her face._

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry for the delay...got caught up in Attack on Titan...Levi's so hot! I just had to write a fanfic. Please forgive me!


End file.
